1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for determining a region-of-interest of an image, and more specifically, to methods and apparatuses for determining a region of interest for image-processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices processing obtained images and executing applications using the result of the processing are recently proliferating. For example, conventional electronic devices include a camera module capable of capturing front-view images. An electronic device detects a particular object from a front-view image and executes an augmented reality application providing additional information regarding the detected object. The augmented reality application processes an obtained image and detects a particular object. The augmented reality application processes the entire image area of the obtained image and detects the particular object based on a result of the processing.
Another conventional electronic device obtains an image including at least a portion of a user's body. The conventional electronic device consecutively captures a user's behaviors and determines the user's behaviors using the obtained multiple images. The electronic device processes the entire area of the obtained image and determines the user's behaviors based on the result of the processing.
As described above, conventional electronic devices process the entire image area and thus suffer from an increase in the amount of required computation. This becomes a more significant detriment in electronic devices with limited Central Processing Unit (CPU) or Random Access Memory (RAM) resources, such as mobile electronic devices.
Conventional electronic devices allocate restricted resources to real-time image processing and analysis of processed results. As a result of this allocation, the electronic devices incur reduced resources to allocate to the analysis of processed results, thus rendering it difficult to precisely interpret the processed results.